1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steel guitar. More particularly, it relates to a lap steel guitar with a new sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional steel guitar has only one or two basic sounds. It is desirable to have as many sounds as possible coming from a single guitar.